


OC Prompts and Requests

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: In the spirit of the holiday, I'm letting YOU guys give me prompts/requests using my or your ocs.





	1. Explaination

So, how this works is: You can request prompts (stories/storyline) using my ocs or even your ocs, if you want. (I'd need a description of your OCs, of course)

 

OC List: Alex, Coach (Xavier), Brian, Kyle, Kevin, Shadow (Shawn), Seth, Clara, Candace, Anna, Chester, Rebecca, Mia, Coco, Terry, Rosa, Butch, Alexander, A.R.T, Clark, Wendy, Katt, Klent.

Monster OC List: Jack, Tristan, Shade, Montana, Xander, Wink, SilverFur, SilverClaw, SilverFang, SilverDagger.

Hybrid Creature OC List: Clyde, Cordelia, Nickel, Fang, Exam, Wendell.

Undertale OC List: Storm, L33T, Tinuki (Tea), BeoPup.

Steven Universe OC List: Obsidian, Red Quartz, Coal, Prisamarine, Emerald.

Hello Neighbor OC List: Scottie, Leonard, Timothy, The Demon.

FNAF OC List: Oscar the Owl, Kaito the Cat, Rita the Raccoon, Peter the Polar Bear, Penny the Polar Bear, Sammy the Squirrel, Daisy the Doe, Old Kaito the Cat.

Furry OC List: Will the Wolf, Felix the Fox, Toxin the Dragon, Barry the Bear, Maxwell the Dog, Maxie the Dog, Leo the Lion, Leon the Cat, Red the Rabbit, Tyler the Tiger, Benn the Bear, Harry the Bear.

Please ask for more information regarding ships/pairings and the characters themselves since my characters all have various different sexualities and certain ships won't work due to specific story reasons.


	2. Passing It On (Seth x Clara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Male Character with Period Cramps
> 
> Requested By: MaddieWrites (SherlocksImpalla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never experienced period cramps so, this probably a bit inaccurate. But, I tried! =w="

Seth was enjoying a smoke outside his home with his wonderful, caring girlfriend, Clara. Her kind and motherly personality complimented Seth's gruff and rude personality. Clara is a nurse-in-training at the local medical center and Seth works at his Uncle's Candy Shop. "Hey, Whatcha reading, Cutie?" Seth asked, running his hand through his recently dyed neon pink mohawk. Clara looked from her book and swept her curly blond hair out of her face. 

"Well, It's a book about different ways to ease the discomfort that comes with a woman's menstrual cycle." Clara explained. Seth stared back in obvious confusion. Clara sighed, "My period." "Oh." Seth replied before taking a drag of his cigarette. Clara noticed a passage in her book titled "Passing It Off - Give Your Cramps To Another". It then explained how to pass her cramps to another individual. Clara seriously hated her period cramps, but, did she really want to give her cramps to somebody else? Eh, why not?

She mumbled the incantation written on the page and her cramp pain swiftly faded away. Seth felt a small pinch-like pain in his lower stomach region. That pain grew to more of a sharp stabbing feeling. "Ggerk...What the...hell?" Seth grunted, discarding his cigarette and clutched stomach. "S-Seth? Are you okay?" Clara asked, closing her book and slipping it into her coat pocket. "My st-stomach..." He grunted. Clara knew exactly what was going on but, didn't want Seth to be mad at her. 

"Maybe, lunch didn't agree with you?" She suggested. "M-Maybe...I'm gonna lay down..." Seth mumbled, shuffling into the house and lied down on the couch. Clara sat down in the armchair and turned on the tv watching whatever, not really caring.

"Hey...Clara?" Seth grunted. "Huh?" Clara replied, lost her thoughts and snapping out of it. "These cramps don't seem to be going away..." Seth explained, still lightly clutching his stomach. "Well, that might be because I gave you my period cramps?" Clara muttered, realizing how weird that sounded. "Wait, how in the actual fuck?" Seth blurted, sounding totally confused.

"Well, my book contained an incantation that passes a woman's period cramps to another person. But, I didn't know that it would affect you." Clara explained, sounding completely crazy. "Fucking hell..." Seth sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, how long do these things last?" Seth finally asked. "About a week?" Clara responded. 

"Well...if I can get used to them...I wouldn't mind enduring the pain for you." Seth said, standing up and kissing Clara's cheek. "Aw, Seth...You're so sweet..." Clara giggled, blushing. "Don't tell anybody, though..." Seth muttered. "My lips are sealed..." Clara replied, making a key-locking motion with her hand. Seth felt another sharp stab in his abdomen. "Yeah...this'll take some getting used to..." Seth grunted, sitting on the couch before resuming his laying down position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks, SORRY! I did my best and I really hope you like it! I'll do my best to update these requests asap.


	3. Conflicting Feelings (Mitchell x Lake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LazyIrish
> 
> Prompt: Mitchell starts to like Lake a little and some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH! It took so long because of procrastination and the fact that I'm not good at writing other people's OCs. But, I hope you like it! 
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> I'm not a religious person so, I know very little about churches, spokesmen, etc.  
> So, I'm sorry if this is kinda inaccurate.

Well, this was quite the issue. "How could I have a crush on somebody? Much less, a man? Not to mention, I'm married! And, his religion forbids it!" All these thoughts were running through Mitchell Hall's head at the current moment.

Mitchell groaned and ran a hand through his messy black hair.  
"God...what am I gonna do?" He muttered to himself. He glanced at the clock, it was almost time to see Lake for his peacekeeper appointment.  
"Fuck..." He groaned, getting out of his chair. He was NOT looking forward to this.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hall!" Lake Tonas greeted as the older man entered the church.  
"Hello, Lake." Mitchell greeted, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Ready to begin?" Lake asked, bright green eyes sparkling.  
"Y-Yeah..." The President responsed, slightly relieved.

The two men entered the peacekeeper booth. Mitchell felt a little less anxious due to being unable to actual see Lake. Maybe, if he was vague enough Lake wouldn't know that he was the one he was crushing on.

"Are you ready to confess your sins?" Lake asked, beginning the session  
"Yes, father." Mitchell said, taking a beep breath.  
"Well, I recently began noticing that I have developed feelings for someone other than my wife. Not to mention, he's another man! Plus, his religion would forbid him from loving another man, in the first place."

"Oh, this certainly sounds rather complicated..." Lake responsed, trying to stay professional. "Is that all you need to confess today?"  
"Y-Yes..." Mitchell replied, feeling slightly better now that he managed to get it off his chest.

As the two men exited the peacekeeper booth, they made eye contact.  
"Um, Mitchell...did that man you mention happen to be me?" Lake asked, he just had to know.  
"Aw, Fuck. Was it that obvious?" The darker-haired man replied, blushing slightly.  
"Well, I'm one of the very few religious people that you actually see on a regular basis." The freckled male said, chuckling a bit. "But, if it makes you feel any better...I have a crush on you, too." Lake whispered to the older male.  
"Shit, really? Damn..." Mitchell yelped, relatively surprised. "So, do you wanna, i dunno, have lunch, sometime?" Mitchell offered, bright pink blush standing out on his pale cheeks.  
"Heh, I'd be honored, Mr. President." Lake responsed, smiling widely. 

Mitchell left the church feeling as if he had a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He may have a secret he has to keep from his wife but, he was fine with taking that risk. Once the church was empty Lake pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kayla.  
"Kay, you won't believe what I just found out about!" He was estatic about everything that occured just a few moments before. He couldn't wait for his lunch 'date' next week.


End file.
